


Microwave Fudge

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Dating, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Sips N’ Dips gets a new employee. One that Trott fancies. A lot.





	Microwave Fudge

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for a sickly sweet Christmas romcom? No? Oh well, here it is anyway.

The help wanted ad had been up for two and a half weeks before one brave man came into the diner to inquire about the job.

Sips, the owner, only asked this guy a single relevant question. _Can you cook?_

In a pan, Trott pushed around the eggs he was scrambling as he listened to Sips “interview” the man over the hum of the kitchen fan and swish of the dishwasher.

“Are you from around the area, then?” Sips continued.

“No. I actually just moved here,” was the response.

Trott rolled his eyes. He listened for more but Ross, the only waiter and bartender they had, pushed in through the swinging doors. Trott glanced at him.

“Two complete omelets, one with no onions and peppers, extra cheese on both,” Ross rattled off as he went to the drink dispenser and grabbed a couple of tall, skinny glasses. He them fill with orange juice. “A side of bacon and hashbrowns.” He stepped over to Trott at the stove, reached across to grab a loaf of bread that had just came out of the oven about five minutes ago, and proceeded to slice it. “ _And_ two pieces of toast.” Ross had a pleased little smirk on his face as he set the knife down.

Trott _knew_ what that smile meant. He huffed out a breath through his nose. “So I take it you’re excited about this new guy?”

Ross snorted a quick laugh before he spun away, grabbing the orange juices on his way out, saying nothing.

Trott sighed and plated the scrambled eggs. He started on the new order automatically, hands going through the motions of cracking eggs into a bowl and mixing in milk. Outside the door, the voices had stopped. Trott reckoned that Sips had taken this new guy into his office to welcome him to the team, if you could even call it one. Currently it was just the three of them working this busy place, hence why they had put in an ad for another cook.

Sips had been starting to lose hope when no one had taken any hits. Trott was content with being the only chef, especially since their last help had turned out to be a total disaster that ended in, strangely enough, heartbreak (on Sips’ end… of _course_ ).

Trott hadn’t cared that Sips was fucking their newest hire… but he _did_ care that the man hadn’t actually known how to cook. Not even a slice of bacon or a piece of French toast. Trott had been willing to teach the guy, but he hadn’t exactly been interested in learning.

The plate of scrambled eggs received a sprinkling of cheddar cheese before Trott took it to the window and hit the bell. He went back to the stove and poured his omelet mixture into the hot pan.

He heard the door swing open, followed by two sets of footsteps. And then Sips was talking.

“And here’s where you’ll be working, the kitchen. It’s a real beaut in here.” A pause. “Trott, come say hello to our newest chef, Alex Smith. Take him under your wing, all right?”

Trott steeled himself before sticking a kind smile on his lips. He turned, perhaps expecting to find a teenager. But it definitely was _not_ a teenager.

A tall man, probably as tall as Ross (which was really saying something here) stood next to Sips, his dark auburn hair styled in a tousled wave. His short, somewhat ginger beard made him look a bit older than he probably was. What caught Trott’s attention the most though was the black rimmed plastic glasses sat in front of cyan eyes.

Trott wasn’t exactly able to force out a greeting in that moment. He’d never seen anyone fit his type to such a T before that he was shocked into no response.

Sips frowned. “Trott, you okay?”

His boss’ voice pushed him out of his daze. Trott nodded. Roughly, he said, “I’m great.” He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. “Nice to meet you.” He gave a quick nod before turning back to the omelets. He flipped them just in time. Another minute and they would have burned.

“Okeydokey then,” Sips said. “So, you can start right away, yeah? As in like, now?” Trott felt a ping of dread rush icy cold through his veins. “It’s almost rush hour and I’m sure Trott’ll appreciate some help.”

Trott swallowed hard, refusing to say anything. He focused on putting bread into the toaster.

“If you’d like me to start now, I can,” Alex said.

Internally, Trott cursed. This guy looked _and_ sounded good. And if he could cook? Trott though he might just die right there. He braced himself, called upon that one year he was a theater major in college, and told himself he could _do_ this. Working with a hot guy? No problem. Anyway, he worked with Ross, a man younger than him but who somehow managed to perfectly nail that gorgeous silver fox look. Trott felt the hair on his neck prick as Sips started to tell Alex where everything was.

“I’ll go get you an apron. I think we have an extra in the supply closet.” The toast popped up, and Trott jumped. “Trott, tell him what to do. You’re the boss of the kitchen.”

Great. Just great. Trott didn’t want this position of power. He bit the inside of his cheek as Alex walked over to him, much too close. The man peered over his shoulder.

“Those look amazing,” Alex said, voice full of delight as he eyed the omelets.

Trott tried to stop his shaking hands as he buttered the toast. “T-thanks.” _Shit_. He definitely needed to chill out right _now._ It would be the absolute worst if he made a fool of himself.

“What do you want me to do?” Alex asked.

The very dark and improper part of Trott’s brain growled in delight at the words, but Trott was a man of discipline, and he kept those other thoughts at bay. He swallowed down the access saliva pooling in his mouth.

“You can plate this,” he said firmly, maybe a little _too_ firmly, and pointed at the omelets. He went softer. “I need to start on the bacon.”

The excitement was clear in Alex’s voice as he said, “Bacon? Do you mind if I cook it?” Trott could feel the heat of the man at his side now seeping into him along with his scent. A sharp mix of cedar and smoke. Almost like he’d been out camping. Trott’s head went momentarily fogged before he realized Alex was staring at him with a somewhat concerned look.

“Sure, go ahead. It’s in the fridge.” Trott quickly moved away, brain reminding him he still had hashbrowns to make. Thankfully there already were some shredded potatoes from earlier. He found a new, bigger pan and oiled it.

Stealthily, Trott watched Alex bring the paper wrapped package of bacon over to the stove. They both worked silently, heating up their pans and placing the food into it.

And then Sips burst through the door, apron in hand. “Found it!” he called, and brought it over to Alex.

The taller man slipped it on. The dark green of it appeared _far_ too attractive on him, probably the perfect color to go with his hair and pale skin. Trott forced himself to look away.

Sips gave Alex a pat on the shoulder and checked his watch. “Get ready, it’s almost noon. If you need anything, I’ll be in the back.”

Alex gave a polite thank you before the two of them were alone. Thankfully, not for long. Ross was in again, making up an assortment of drinks, calling out the orders. Trott was able to file each one away.

When he chanced a glimpse at Alex, Trott saw some confusion on the man’s handsome face.

“What’s up?” Trott asked, worried that Alex might be changing his mind about the job. Which, to be honest, Trott was conflicted about. On one hand, he was immensely happy that the new guy was hot, but on the other it made him feel all jittery with nerves.

Alex blinked a few times, turning over the bacon as it hissed and spat. He looked at Trott. “How do you guys remember all the orders without writing them down?”

Trott felt a wave of relief pass through him. He smiled. “A lot of practice.” He turned up the heat for his pan. “Ross and I both started around the same time, and first we wrote everything out on paper. But after a few years, we became adapted to the environment and the menu. Plus there’s a lot of regulars out there who always want the same thing.”

Alex whistled. “I have a hard time remembering what day it is.” His face fell, and Trott didn’t like the look of that at all. “Sorry if I’m a bother. I’ll try my best to remember everything.”

Trott shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.  Leave the remembering to me. I can just tell you what you need to cook.”

“Thanks a lot, man.” The sadness lifted, replaced with a beautiful smile that had Trott struggling to breathe.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Alex was a very good cook, Trott soon discovered. He also found out that the person who taught him was his grandfather. It was who he lived with now, Alex told him as they made grill cheeses, two of which had some fried onions inside.

“I wanted to help him out, since no one else in my family was able to,” Alex explained. He spun the spatula around his fingers. “Be there for him in case anything happens. Take care of the house, buy groceries. That kind of stuff.”

“He lives here in town?” Trott asked. Over the past week he had calmed down significantly, though he still felt very much on edge. He wasn’t fully used to being in charge of another person, let alone an extremely attractive one who turned out to be a pretty skilled cook.

“Yup,” Alex said. “A few blocks away from here in a three bedroom house. Worked out well, didn’t it?”

Trott was thankful that it was hot in the kitchen. His face had been blooming every damn day, every time Alex would look at him with his big, kind eyes and pert smile. Trott had a habit of taking quick breaks outside by the dumpster. It was late fall, and the first snow had already fallen, but soon melted away. In its wake was left many chilly days that helped clear his head, if only for a little while.

Trott almost forgot Alex was waiting for a reply, so he nodded his head and scooped up the melty grilled cheese. He checked on the large pot of tomato soup that was today’s special. He removed the lid and gave the bubbling ruby mixture a stir. It smelled delightful, and Trott was reminded that it was past time for them to eat.

They had gotten into the motion of taking turns. Before, Trott would have to eat while making food, then go out and check on the floor when Ross needed to have a break. Now, Trott sent Alex out.

And, not surprisingly, the man’s charisma charmed all of the patrons. Most of them were elderly folks, ones who had lived in the town their whole lives. There were also a few kids who seemed infatuated with him. Trott spied on Alex through the serving window as he spooned hot soup into his mouth. The man looked too damn good out there, chatting animatedly with one of the regulars. He used his whole body to talk, and Trott found himself entranced by it.

Alex was large with wide shoulders that tapered into plush love handles and lanky legs. Trott had yet to see the man wear actual pants. It seemed his wardrobe consisted of various shorts and T-shirts. Not that Trott really minded. He was sure Alex could look fine in anything.

When Ross snuck up behind him, Trott choked on his soup.

“Bastard,” Trott sputtered out, wiping his hands on his apron.

Ross cackled. “Got somethin’ on your mind, Trott?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Or should I say _someone_?”

Trott knew better than to lie, not to Ross. Ross, who knew plenty of secrets, about both him and Sips, and had surely made a good friend out of Alex by now. Trott didn’t have to say anything. The blush highlighting the tops of his cheeks was enough of an answer.

It was a dead giveaway, how he’d been letting his eyes linger too long on the line of Alex’s back when he was turned, the way the bright fluorescent light caught Alex’s hair just right and it was set aflame. How Trott always took a deep breath after Alex had walked by, able to catch the faint tickle of cologne among the fried foods and baked bread. It was glorious torture, and Ross knew it.

The hand on his shoulder was warm and gentle. Trott relaxed at the touch, his heart slowing from its previous race. Ross’ know-it-all grin downgraded to something much more affectionate.

He leaned in close to Trott’s ear. “I’m rooting for you,” he said quietly.

Trott closed his eyes for a moment. A part of him wanted to tell Ross that there was no need to be on his side because he wasn’t actively pursuing Alex. But that other part, the part that had been supplying his midnight reveries with a lot of racy scenarios had him keeping his mouth shut. Ross was a smart guy, maybe even _too_ smart for his own good. He _knew_ people, understood them intrinsically. A skill Trott would never really be able to perfect like Ross had done.

Trott didn’t know jack shit. Well, at least he couldn’t read people like Ross could, and he wasn’t good at being a boss like Sips was. And now he saw that he wasn’t as amiable as Alex. It left him feeling just a little bit worthless in the whole ‘people’ department.

Ross took some soup and left him be until a few minutes later when it was time for Alex to come back in.

The man was all smiles, looking totally pleased with himself. Trott loaded his now empty bowl into the washer, not wanting his morose mood to dampen Alex’s positive one.

But it didn’t take long for the sourness inside to melt away. Alex was extra chatty as he went back to making grilled cheeses, talking to Trott about some of the new things he had learned from Sips N’ Dips’ customers. The talking lulled Trott as he nodded along, content to just listen to Alex speak.

Before Trott realized it, it was closing time. The place was open from six AM to four PM, only during week days. It was ten hours days but Trott had gotten used to it and didn’t really mind. Plus, getting home in the early evening meant he had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted.

Trott pulled off his apron, hoping he would be able to get out some of the newly acquired stains. If he threw it in the wash as soon as he got home, he was sure it would come out stain-free. He was busy smoothing down his hair when Alex bumped into him. It wasn’t hard, but it still forced Trott to right himself.

“Whoa, sorry,” Alex said, hands behind his back. “I can’t get this damn knot undone and its driving me crazy.” He tried looking behind himself over his shoulder, but of course he couldn’t see what he was doing.

Trott easily jumped on the situation. “I’ll help,” he said, and he hated how desperate his voice sounded. Or maybe it was all in his head. Either way, he stepped behind Alex and went for the tangled strings of his apron.

Their hands touched, and Trott felt a jolt of shivers hit him. Alex dropped his hands and let Trott get to work, weaving the strings around. It was tight, and Trott had to utilize his short fingernails, but he finally managed to free the knot. “There you go.”

Alex smiled and lifted the apron away from his body. “Thank you. I was about ready to take a scissors to it.”

Trott laughed. “Sips wouldn’t have liked that. He’s kind of a penny pincher. Might have made you buy your own new apron.”

“Thanks for the hot tip,” Alex said with a grin.

Trott licked his lips. He knew the best thing to do right now would be to say goodbye and get in his car and leave. But he saw this as an opportunity.

As casually as he could manage, Trott asked, “It’ll be nice to go home and put up my feet. Maybe play a few games.” It was a chance, but Alex was around his age and just _maybe_ had some similar interests.

Trott felt a spark of triumph when Alex perked up, eyes sparkling. “What games?”

Keeping it as cool as he could, Trott dug around in his bag for his car keys. “Maybe some GTA. Feel like messing around a bit.” He slung the bag over his shoulder and leaned against the now silent washer. “Or might try DOTA. I read that there was a patch recently that made it a little more tolerable.”

Alex immediately got closer, face bright. “The patch did help a lot,” he said. “I mean, I don’t know if you’ll be able to tell if you haven’t played in a while, but I noticed.”

Trott suppressed his grin. _What a nerd_ , he thought affectionately. _Too bad he isn’t_ my _nerd._

Alex was going on about something, with character names he couldn’t quite recall. When there was a beat of silence, Trott jumped in.

“Do you want to help me? It’s been a long time since I’ve tried a MOBA.” Trott rubbed at his neck. “But if you aren’t up for it, that’s fine.”

“’Course I will,” Alex mumbled, and if Trott didn’t know better he’d think that there was _something_ about the way Alex said that, something a little bit sensual.

But now wasn’t the time to let his mind run. Trott smiled. “You got discord?”

Alex playfully rolled his eyes. “Hell yeah I do.”

* * *

When he played games, Alex was different. Not like, a whole other person different, just that his personally became more aggressive, full of plenty of curse words and taunts, bitter laughs and even sometime high praise.

Trott thought that this could get dangerous. He had Alex’s voice crystal clear in his ears, could hear every strained inhale and rushed exhale, each groan of defeat and shout of victory. It wasn’t like how it was at work, where Alex was professional and a bit soft spoken, voice only rising when he’d get particularly excited about something.

No, this was a whole new level, and Trott felt desire scorch his insides like a third degree burn. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He could hardly focus on the game at this point. But he wasn’t going to give in just because he was a little turned on.

His computer chair was comfortable, and he was wrapped up in his favorite robe, a mug of steaming tea close by. He tried to listen to Alex’s exact words, to follow what he was being told to do, but it was increasingly difficult to actually focus. Trott wanted to mute his mic and slip his hand into his pants to get this over with so that maybe he could find some composure.

Except he _wanted_ himself to suffer as a sort of punishment. Trott didn’t know why exactly, only that he _liked_ feeling so on edge, the slow torture of wanting someone so bad, someone who was almost within his grasp. Someone who he worked with every day, got see for ten hours but couldn’t quite touch. It was the sweetest kind of torment.

And now that he got to do something besides work with Alex, that ache was amplified.

“Trott, you still there? Did the call drop?”

Trott blinked, eyes darting to the computer screen to see that he was dead, death timer ticking down from sixty seconds.

“Yeah, no, sorry. I… pressed the wrong keys. Still getting use to this,” he lied.

“Don’t sweat it. You’ll pick it up in no time.” Alex’s words were kind, forgiving. It almost made Trott feel bad about being so horrible at this game.

Trott tried to take things a little more seriously from then on. He actually listened to Alex’s suggestions, followed him loyally into the battle and somehow they managed to secure a win.

Alex’s cheer was positively sinful. Trott’s tea went down the wrong pipe and he had a minor coughing fit that ended with him feeling lightheaded because Alex wouldn’t stop _laughing_. Also, complimenting him.

“You did _really_ well, Trotty,” Alex praised, and the nickname _did_ things to Trott.

“Thanks,” Trot wheezed, giving one last covered cough. “You’re a good teacher.”

“Naw, not really. I just play this game too much.”

Trott relaxed into his chair. “You might be right. I don’t know anyone who’s dedicated over nine hundred hours to one game.”

Trott could hear Alex scratching his beard. “Yeah, I have a bit of an obsession. I don’t know why. Just been playing this for a long time now.” He huffed, and it sounded like he was stretching. “I do take breaks, sometimes for months. But I always end up coming back.”

“That’s some real dedication you have.” Trott looked at the computer screen clock. It was nearing eight. They’d been at this for hours, somehow. The last time he had played a game with someone else it had been with Ross about three weeks ago.

Ross, unlike Trott, was always busy with something. He had a lot of other friends, and was close with his parents and a few relatives, and he also had two dogs. Trott was suspicious that the man had some type of _thing_ going on with Sips, but he had never tried to look into it or ask.

On the other end of the call, Alex yawned. “Man, I’m beat. I’ve never had a job where I had to stand for ten hours.” A pause. “Don’t think I’m complaining, though. I really do like it.”

Trott smiled. “It does take some getting used to. But once you do the time flies.”

“I hope so,” Alex said. There was the squeak of his chair. “You wanna do another or no?”

Trott would spend all night playing this terribly average game if it meant being able to listen to Alex talk, but he _was_ getting tired. He usually went to bed at nine thirty since he fully enjoyed getting as much sleep as possible. He also hadn’t eaten yet.

“I think I’m gonna go,” Trott said. “I need to find some food.”

“Same. See you tomorrow.”

Trott said goodbye and ended the call. His fervid desire from earlier had faded, but now that he was alone in his quiet apartment, his thoughts were allowed to wander freely. Trott finally let his hand dip into his pants and past his underwear, Alex’s voice fresh in his mind.

* * *

There were secrets that Trott had that only Ross knew. But there were also secrets that he hadn’t let anyone know. Not his parents, not his (very few) past lovers. He thought about these things in bed, feeling warm from a recent shower and full from dinner. He thought it healthy for people to at least have some things that only they themselves knew. Trott was generally an open book, though at times he would become quiet, not wanting to participate too much in a conversation less he give away too much about himself.

He didn’t know where he was at with Alex. Of course, it hadn’t been very long, their knowing each other. A month now was all. Yet, Trott found himself wanting to spill everything to Alex. Not at work, of course. At work he was focused, needing to make the best food he could for the customers who deserved it. Trott was never going to be some slacker who only wanted an easy job, nor would he ever hate his job and force himself to stay. He liked it, loved it at times, but Alex’s arrival had shaken him.

Shaken him, but the bubbles inside had all popped. The dust was settled. He was used to Alex’s stunning presence and felt like he was a bit blessed to get to see the man almost every day. They worked together perfectly. Alex was even starting to remember orders. His pace had increased too. Trott was proud of him.

But then there was their other time together. Not exactly physically, of course. They’d play games and voice chat. Trott was itching to go for more. Ask for some sort of invite. But if he wanted to go to Alex’s, then he’d have to also meet his grandfather. They wouldn’t be alone at Alex’s. Not that Trott really minded. It was probably better than his place – a tiny apartment with a single bedroom. He didn’t have much furniture. What he had most of were clothes, stacked in piled in various corners, spilling out of dressers and his closet.

Funny, that he had so much of something he never even wore _out_. Trott sighed heavily, feeling his whole body deflate with it. He pulled up the covers a little higher. No, he didn’t want to do that to Alex. He didn’t want to push some of his secrets onto a man he’d only known for a little time, one who he had to work with five days a week.

Alex might not even _accept_ some of the things. It would hurt Trott more than anything, to be rejected. He had gotten lucky with Ross, he guessed. The man was so open about everything and super friendly and just naturally nice that it was almost hard for Trott to believe that such a person actually existed. But Ross was real, and so was Alex. And that terrified him.

* * *

There was a day when Alex didn’t show up to work. Trott thought nothing of it. The man was probably battling a cold and didn’t want to come in feeling like shit with the potential to contaminate the food. Trott wasn’t worried.

Then one day turned into two. And then three. When it was Friday and Alex still wasn’t back, Trott marched into Sips’ office at the end of the shift.

Before Trott could even ask, Sips said, “His grandpa is sick. He wanted to be here but I wouldn’t let him.”

Trott frowned deeply, heart aching. He didn’t know what to say. It was probably best to just leave it be. Alex would be back soon enough once his grandfather had recovered.

Sips stared him down, face unreadable. “You want his address?” His boss slid a little scrap of paper across his desk towards Trott.

Was Trott _that_ easy to read? He swiped the paper, muttering a quick thanks under his breath as he pushed out of the office. He practically sprinted from the building and to his car, breath coming out in frosty puffs as he started the old thing up. He had to wait for the windshield to defrost, and each minute he had to endure slowly killed him.

Finally, he could drive. Alex’s place was close, and Trott found it easily. He was halfway to the house when he suddenly stopped. What was he even doing? Sure, he was concerned about both Alex and his grandfather, but what could he even do? He hadn’t even brought anything. The meeting would surely be awkward, and Alex might think it was rude.

And yet… Trott was willing to take that chance. He needed to know if things were okay. He saw Alex’s jeep in front of the garage and knew that he had to be home. Trott went up to the door. There was a doorbell, but he knocked instead. Three sharp raps that pinched his heart.

A moment later, the door opened. There stood Alex, hair a bit of a mess, dark spots under his bespectacled eyes. When he smiled, it was sad. He was actually wearing jeans, too, and under any other circumstance Trott would have thought about how _good_ Alex looked in them. But right now all he could feel was a mild wave of relief, though concern still lingered.

“Trott,” Alex said, voice a bit rough. “What are you doing here? Not that it isn’t good to see you.”

“I was worried,” Trott said softly. The cold outside wasn’t helping his uneasiness. Alex must have noticed because he stood aside, door open wide. Trott stepped in.

It smelled like Alex, and many other things. Laundry soap, some type of cooked meat, fresh pine, lemony cleaner. A whole bunch of things that mixed together and faded the more Trott breathed. His eyes roamed the spacious living room, finding comfort in the grayscale with tint of blue because of the cloudy day. It was starting to get dark earlier now that it was just about winter.

“Want some tea, or coffee?” Alex asked, playing the perfect host.

Trott shook his head. “Your grandfather,” he asked, and saw Alex’s eyes glisten. Trott’s throat seized up. That wasn’t a good look. Now he was afraid to ask the rest.

The only sound between them was the ticking of a tall clock next to the television. It ticked and ticked, and Trott could hardly swallow the lump that had grown in his throat.

Finally, though, Alex sighed. He didn’t look on the verge of tears anymore, just solemn. “He’s in the hospital. Has been for a few days now. I was actually gonna go see him.” Alex sniffed hard, nose full of snot. “He’s having surgery tomorrow morning and I wanted to be with him tonight.”

Trott then noticed the backpack next to the couch along with a plastic bag full of ready meals and snacks. It hurt Trott, seeing Alex so helpless and vulnerable, nothing that he could do to assist his own family.

Trott prepared himself to be pushed away. He slowly asked, “Do you mind if I go with you?”

Again the silence stretched. Trott knew that Alex probably didn’t want him intruding right now. But he had to at least try.

Alex rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses, shoulders sagging. “That’d be… nice.”

Trott’s stomach flipped. He waited for Alex to collect his things.

“Do you want to drive separate?” Alex asked when they were outside and he had just locked the door. “I’m staying overnight.”

Trott shook his head and walked towards Alex’s jeep. “If I really need to go home, I can get a taxi or something. Besides, it’s Saturday tomorrow.”

The jeep was cold, although it heated up fast. Trott wished he was in Alex’s ride for any other reason than this but he wanted to be there for the man, to give him some sort of comfort and support.

It took twenty minutes to get there. They didn’t talk. The radio was set to some rock station, kept low. Trott kept his eyes forward the entire time.

The hospital was a small one, a simple rectangle with two floors, the emergency area connected to one side. They went in normally, Trott hanging back as Alex talked to the woman at the front desk. Alex’s grandfather was on the first floor, towards the end of the east hall.

Inside, the man was asleep, hooked up to oxygen. Trott felt like an intruder in the tiny room, felt almost too big beside Alex. The room was in an orange glow from the lamp.

Alex set his bags down before he pulled away. He closed the door gingerly. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I just don’t want to wake him up. Not yet. He hasn’t been sleeping much this whole week.”

Trott nodded, fully understanding. He went with Alex to a visitor waiting area that had nice chairs, a television, and a well-stocked Keurig. No one else was there. The quiet of the room settled in Trott’s ears as he made two cups of coffee. He handed one to Alex, then sat next to him.

Trott carefully blew on the hot liquid, not knowing how much he was allowed to ask Alex. He didn’t need to know the details about his grandfather’s health issues, but he did want to be able to help Alex in some way. Yet, Trott hadn’t ever been faced with anything like this. He didn’t know what to _do_.

So he sat, mute, sipping his coffee and staring at the dark television. When he reached the bottom of the cup, he turned to ask Alex what they were going to do next.

Alex was slouched in his chair, asleep. His cup of coffee half drank but still held in a loose grip. His chest rose and fell with slow breathes.

Trott smiled and gingerly took the cup from Alex’s hand. “Looks like you haven’t been sleeping much either,” he murmured. Trott pulled out his phone, content to find a book to read while he let Alex get some rest.

He was almost one hundred pages in when Alex stirred.

The man yawned. “Ah, shit,” he hissed, and sat up straight. He looked at Trott. “Did I… really fall asleep?”

“Yup,” Trott said. He held up his phone. “I found plenty to distract myself with in the meantime.”

Alex nodded. He picked up his cold coffee and drained the rest of it before he found the clock hanging above the television. “It’s almost six. I think he’ll be up by now.”

So they went to the room, and sure enough Alex’s grandfather was awake.

Trott felt… well, mostly very awkward and intrusive. He hung back in the doorway, not sure if he should be coming in or waiting outside.

Alex gave him a puzzled look. “Trott, you can come in.”

The callout twisted his stomach. Trott stepped in the room and closed the door behind himself. He tried to smile. “Hello,” he addressed Alex’s grandfather.

The older man raised a hand in greeting, and Trott quickly went over to one of the chairs to sit while Alex talked quietly with his grandfather. Trott tried not to listen in, but when he heard his name he couldn’t help it.

Alex was recalling one of their many nights playing video games. Trott remembered it well. They had been on a surprising win streak that ended in a major loss after an almost two hour game. Alex had been extremely frustrated and Trott had been a little bit too. They had promptly quit and instead Alex screen shared YouTube video compilations of old vines to cheer them up. It had worked, although they had stayed up until two AM. Both were quite tired later at work.

The evening slipped on until Alex’s grandfather went to sleep again after they had something to eat. The man had watched them with sorrowful eyes, and it had made Trott dejected. After that, Trott excused himself.

When he was coming back from the bathroom, he rounded a corner and almost bumped into Alex.

“My bad,” Alex apologized. “I was just coming to find you.”

“I said I was going for a toilet break.” Trott took a small step away, feeling much too close together in the small hallway.

“Ah, sorry, I don’t think I heard you. My mind’s been… elsewhere today.”

Trott understood. “Yeah. His surgery is first thing tomorrow.” He knew Alex was filled with worry.

Alex leaned into the wall. He had that same watery-eyed expression he did earlier at his house. “You can go home if you want. It’s getting late.” Now Alex was looking everywhere but at Trott. “The chairs aren’t very comfortable to sleep in.”

“Hey,” Trott said firmly, and Alex let their eyes meet. “I don’t care how uncomfortable it is. I’ll stay.” _With you_ , was the part he didn’t add, feeling it was much too intimate, even though he didn’t think Alex would have cared had he said it.

The joyless smile Alex managed squeezed Trott’s heart. “If you insist,” he said, voice tired, not much fight left in him.

Lightly, Trott put a hand on Alex’s arm and turned him back around the way they had come. “Let’s find a nurse and ask if they have any extra pillows.”

Alex hummed an empty laugh.

* * *

The only plus side to this whole situation was that Trott got two books read out of the series he was currently into. He didn’t sleep much at all and knew that Alex was worse for wear. There were no windows in the visitors’ room. Even though the clock said ten thirty AM, it didn’t feel like a Saturday morning.

Alex rummaged through the plastic bag he’d brought and pulled out a shiny pack of strawberry poptarts. He opened it and handed one to Trott.

Trott started at the frosted rectangle in his hand. “I don’t think I’ve ever had this before.”

Alex took a large bit into the corner. He didn’t speak until he had swallowed. “Strawberry is the most tolerable flavor. Well, that and hot fudge sundae. But you gotta put that one in the toaster or else it’s really bland.” He wiped at the crumbs on his lips.

Trott forced the overly sweet breakfast down, finishing it off with some tea. If he were at home he would have been eating a bowl of oatmeal and settling in his bed to watch a stream. But even though he wanted to do that, he wanted to be here more, with Alex.

Alex balled the foil wrapper and shoved it back in his bag. “Do you think it’s over by now?” He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. “Maybe it takes longer than three hours for a surgery.”

“I could go ask?” Trott offered.

“Thanks,” Alex said.

Trott stood and hurried out into the hallway. There were much more people than last night. Nurses pushing carts of supplies, other visitors, a patient pulling along their IV bag. Trott weaved his way along until he came to Alex’s grandfather’s room. He was about to knock when a nurse opened the door.

“Uh, hi,” Trott said, lowering his hand. “Is Mr. Smith’s surgery over?”

“Are you a guest of his?” she asked. “We just finished cleaning up.” She smiled. “It went very well. Unfortunately he won’t be awake for about another half hour.”

“That’s all right.” Trott thanked her and returned back to Alex.

His friend was fidgeting, legs bouncing as he tapped away on his phone. He saw Trott and stood.

“Can we go?”

Trott shook his head. “He isn’t awake just yet. Nurse said half hour.”

Alex sighed and fell back into his chair.

Trott shuffled over to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up at him. “The nurse also said that it went well.”

That got Alex perking up. “Really?” he asked a little breathlessly.

“Yup,” Trott said.

They waited until exactly thirty minutes had passed. But when Alex tried to stand up, Trott pulled him back down and insisted on waiting another fifteen just to be sure. Alex reluctantly complied.

When finally it was time, Alex practically sprinted into the hall. Trott tried and failed to grab a hold of his sweater. Alex’s long legs carried his much faster than Trott could keep up with at a brisk walk. By the time he got there, Alex was already in the room, the door hanging open wide.

Trott peered inside. Alex was busy smothering his smiling grandfather in a hug. Trott moved back and waited outside the door, out of sight. He was elated that things had gone smoothly. Alex hadn’t deserved the week of pain that he’d gone through, neither had his grandfather.

After a few long minutes, Trott was ready to try to come inside. But before he could, Alex joined him in the hallway. He was grinning like crazy, glasses a bit skewed, hair a bit dull, but Trott thought he was exceptionally stunning.

Trott was not prepared to be embraced. Alex’s arms around him, chests pressed together, the smell of old coffee and fresh sweat easily inhaled with Trott’s nose in the crook of Alex’s neck. The warmth of Alex’s body was almost too much, and it had of lot of softness to it, but underneath it there was hard muscle. Trott let his arms raise, then laid them across Alex’s back. It was both comforting and exhilarating.

Alex’s thanks was almost too low to hear. The taller man gave one last squeeze before he let go. Trott unwillingly released Alex, feeling extra giddy because of the lack of sleep.

“It was nothing,” Trott said. Because it wasn’t.

“Means a lot to me,” Alex said, eyes a little unfocused. He adjusted his glasses. “I think it’s time to finally go home.” Alex tilted his head towards the door to his grandfather’s room. “He’s being released tomorrow afternoon if nothing else comes up.”

“Wonderful,” Trott breathed. All he wanted to do was sleep in his own bed but he didn’t want to leave Alex just yet.

“I’ll drive you back to my place,” Alex offered before slipping into the room to collect his things.

As they got into Alex’s jeep, Trott wondered if it would be overbearing of him to ask to stay for lunch. It probably would. They both needed to get some proper rest, and much better food than just a poptart and ten or so cups of coffee and tea.

So as much as Trott wanted to impose, he didn’t. He got out of Alex’s vehicle and straight into his own. Alex waved at him from the door as he drove off.

There was always next time, Trott told himself.

* * *

Work resumed as normal. The only slight change was that Alex seemed to be more talkative lately. Even Sips started to hang around the kitchen, often times helping out with preparing the food. He was good with a knife, and Trott didn’t know how he felt about that.

Ross came into the kitchen and clicked his tongue. “What this? A party without _me?_ How could you.”

Sips grinned and opened his mouth, but Ross shot him a Look and Sips said nothing. Trott raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was all about. It was suspicious. Very much so.

Alex didn’t see any of that. He scooped up a breakfast sausage that had been sizzling in the pan. “Here Ross, catch!” Alex flung the meat towards Ross and it sailed easily through the air.

Ross, who was definitely not prepared, attempted to catch it but was too slow. It smacked him in the cheek before it fell to the floor with a slap.

“Hey!” Sips yelled between laughs. “Don’t waste food! Pick that up and wash it.”

Ross grumbled but did as he was told. He brought the now cleaned but cold piece of sausage over to his boss. “I’m not eating it. You can.”

“You know I’m a vegetarian,” Sips said and pushed Ross’ hand away. “Give that to Trott.”

Ross sided up to Trott, who was attempting to ignore Ross and focus on the pancakes he was making. “Oh Trotty, open up,” Ross cooed, wagging the sausage in front of Trott’s face.

Trott sputtered and turned his head. “No way. I don’t _like_ sausage!”

“Come on, be a good boy,” Ross coaxed. “Let the sausage train in. I know you’ve had a lot of practice, so this should be easy for you.”

“Jesus Christ!” Trott couldn’t suppress his blush as he pushed Ross away with a firm hand to his chest. Only, Ross didn’t exactly _move._ The man was much larger than he was, and the push did very little to deter Ross’ antics.

Next to them, Alex reached out and grabbed Ross’ wrist. He brought the man’s hand that was daintily holding the sausage between his fingers close and grabbed it with his teeth. Ross let go, and Alex popped the whole thing into his mouth.

He chewed it almost thoughtfully as everyone stared at him. When it was swallowed, he smiled. “That’s pretty good. Has a little kick to it. Cayenne?”

Ross snorted a laugh and Sips shook his head. Trott felt like he had discovered some startling new information about himself in light of this event.

* * *

The Christmas season snuck up on Trott. Alex’s arrival had been just after Halloween, and now suddenly there was a good three inches of snow on the ground and Sips N’ Dips was covered in too many seasonal decorations.

Not only were there Christmassy things, but also various respects to Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and even Boxing Day.

That one, Sips said, was because he was Canadian and he might as well throw it in there if he was going to be representing all the others.

The restaurant looked like a sort of hoarder’s paradise. Some of it even tried to sneak into the kitchen. Trott made quick work of it though, and when Sips came complaining, Trott simply said it was a fire hazard.

It’s not that Trott disliked this wintry season. In fact, he had a lot of fond memories of it, mainly from his childhood. But now, since he was living a long way away from his parents (who were going to the Bahamas for a vacation over Christmas anyway) and wasn’t exactly in a relationship, the festivities felt a tad lonely.

At least he still had Ross and Sips. And now Alex, too.

But Trott didn’t want to infringe on anyone’s personal holiday time. He knew Ross had family, and Alex his grandfather. The only one he was unsure of was Sips. No offence, but Trott didn’t think he wanted to necessarily hang out with his boss during Christmas. Not that Sips wasn’t a great guy, because he was, but it would just feel a little bit awkward.

It was the end of the shift, and Trott was loading the last of the dishes into the washer. His mind was elsewhere, wondering if he should try to take his own vacation, if only for a few days. The restaurant was going to be closed on the twenty fourth and fifth, and a few other select days that Sips wanted, and then for New Years. It left Trott with a lot of free time and no one to spend it with.

Maybe he shouldn’t be so bothered by it. He was content to be by himself. It meant that he didn’t have to buy gifts for anyone. He could treat himself. There were a few new games he wanted to buy, and movie that just got to theaters. Maybe he’d even get a gym membership and go every week starting in January.

Trott blindly reached into the sink, expecting to grab a handful of spoons and forks. It took a moment for his brain to register a sharp pain in two of his fingers and he wrenched his hand back with a hiss.

“Fuck,” he spat as he saw the blood dripping from two cuts on his middle and index fingers. He turned on the tap just as Alex came back into the room, bundled up in a thick coat. The knit cap on Alex’s head matched the gloves he pulled off.

“Got your keys,” Alex called as he walked over to Trott, wiping the fog from his glasses.

That’s right, Trott almost forgot he has asked Alex if he could start his car when he went to do his own.

But when Alex stood next to Trott, he frowned. “What’re you doing?”

Trott shrugged. “Nicked myself on a knife. It’s not that bad though.”

“You sure?” Alex asked. He squinted at Trott’s hand. “Looks like it’s still bleeding a lot.”

Great, just what he needed. Alex fussing over him, over a little nick. Trott turned off the water and applied pressure to the cuts. “I’ll be good.”

“Lemme go get some Band-Aids,” Alex said, not waiting for a reply as he hurried from the kitchen.

Even though Trott didn’t want to bother Alex with this, he silently gushed over the attention. When Alex came back, Trott even held out his injured hand for Alex to tend to. Which the man did, with so much care that Trott felt his heart seize a little.

“There you go,” Alex said with a smile, balling up the wrappers. “Might want to disinfect it once you get home and put some antibiotic ointment on it.”

Trott nodded, feeling the dull throb of his heartbeat in the cuts. “Thanks. I owe you one.”

Alex laughed. “No you don’t.” He threw the paper bits into the trash bin before he fished Trott’s car key out of his pocket and gave it back.

The key was cold and hard, so unlike Alex’s big, warm hands that had been treating his wounds a moment ago.

Trott felt vulnerable, but also like he had to keep talking, not wanting to part ways with Alex for the night.

“Um,” Trott started, and Alex started at him. He looked so much larger in his navy winter jacket. “How about we go for coffee tomorrow morning? If you’re free.” It was currently Friday, and Trott had zero weekend plans.

Slowly, a grin split Alex’s lips. He stood between Trott and the door, leaning more weight onto his left foot. “Like a date?” The words were hummed out, the low sound of them causing Trott to shiver. Before he could answer, Alex huffed. “Kidding. But yeah, I’m free.”

Trott swallowed hard, throat dry. The blood had rushed to his head and he barely felt the sting of his newly acquired cuts. He had no idea if Alex was actually joking _or_ if he had meant it, that he _wanted_ it to be a date and was just covering it up to relieve any awkwardness. Trott hoped and prayed to gods he didn’t believe in that it was the latter.

He didn’t trust his voice, but Trott still forced himself to speak. “Can I pick you up at nine?”

Alex agreed to the time, and they both left the building together after finishing loading the dishwasher. The air was deliciously cold, and it felt wonderful on Trott’s hot face. The smell of burning gasoline in the crisp air made Trott feel just a little bit homesick. But when he saw Alex give him a wave _and_ a wink before getting into his car, he felt much better.

The first thing Trott did when he got home was obsess over his outfit for tomorrow morning. He went through his color coordinated piles, at first searching for something dark. But then he decided against that. He wanted to make himself pop, perhaps something a little festive without being _too_ loud. After much searching he found a ruby turtleneck made out of chenille. It was probably one of the coziest things he owned.

Trott picked out a pair of impossibly tight skinny jeans that were a bit faded and tore up in the knees from many years of wear, and then his cleanest pair of fur lined boots to go with it all. Trott stared at the outfit with crossed arms, wondering if it was too much to add some jewelry. After all, Alex might find that off putting. Trott hadn’t had the most accepting of past lovers, and the memory of their taunts still lingered in the back of his mind.

He decided he’d wear just a simple golden bead bracelet that his mother had let him have from a box of things she was going to donate. It had been a bitch to clean, but it was worth it. Trott found it in one of his jewelry boxes and inspected it. Clean as a whistle, it sparkled in the low light of the living room. It would be perfect.

Trott could hardly get to sleep. He kept thinking about all the ways that he could screw tomorrow up. When he was finally able to, it was fitful. Good thing concealer was a thing, because he was going to need it in the morning to hide the dark spots.

Yet, despite the nerves upon waking up and dressing, he was truly excited. It had been a long time since he’d been on a proper date. Trott grabbed his essentials before heading out.

He didn’t even get to knock on Alex’s door. As soon as he pulled along the curb in front of the house, Alex came waltzing out. Trott unlocked the car door just in time for Alex to pull the passenger side open and slide in.

“Hey,” Alex breathed. “Wow, it’s roasting in here.”

Trott quickly turned down the heat. “Sorry. I’m always cold.”

Alex buckled his seat belt and Trott pulled back onto the road. “It’s fine if you want to keep it up. It doesn’t really bother me.”

Trott kept the temperature low, and the drive was fairly quick. Alex whistled with the song on the radio as they entered the commercial area of town. Trott’s favorite, family run café was only a couple blocks down. He wouldn’t call himself a true regular, but he did swing by a lot on his way to and from work for tea and the occasional coffee. They also had a few varieties of pastries Trott sometimes indulged in.

Inside, there was one table left off to the side, and they got to it before it was taken. They both shrugged out of their coats and hung them on the back of their chairs.

“I’ll go order. What do you want?” Alex asked.

Trott was almost too busy starting at Alex’s forest green sweater stretched tight over his chest to answer. But he blinked and looked up. Alex had a teasing little smile on his lips.

“A peppermint tea,” he said, glancing away, feeling flushed.

While Alex went to place the order, Trott messed around on his phone, trying to find a distraction, something to calm him down. This really was a date, wasn’t it? Or was it just two coworkers/friends hanging out on a Saturday morning? Trott didn’t know. Maybe he didn’t _need_ to know the reality of it. He could still enjoy himself regardless.

Alex soon came back with two large mugs. He himself had gotten a cappuccino. Trott sipped at his tea, flicking quick glances at Alex through his bangs.

The pillowy atmosphere of the shop was broken as Alex spoke. “How long have you been dying you hair?”

Trott thought back to when he first changed it. It had been after his last break up, one that hadn’t ended too nicely. He had wanted to change himself completely, but all he could manage was his hair. Trott ruffled the fluffy white of it.

“Since a couple years ago,” he said.

“It suits you,” Alex said. He took out his phone and laid it on the table. “Don’t think I’m creepy, but… I looked you up on Facebook.”

Trott smirked. “God, I haven’t used that in ages. I’ve definitely forgotten my password.”

“There were a few old pictures of you. I kinda liked the whole bowl cut thing you had going on.” Alex was staring him down over the lip of his mug.

Trott picked at the bandages on his fingers. “It was sort of childish. I wanted something completely different.” Something _new_ , something _better_ to look at in the mirror.

Alex nodded. “You look really mature.” His eyes dipped down Trott’s front, then back up again. He set the mug down. “So, any big plans for Christmas?” he asked.

“Not this year,” Trott confessed. “Parents are going to be on a trip south and it’ll just be me this year.” He felt like he needed to add something to take the patheticness off it.

Alex beat him to it, though. “That can’t be much fun, spending Christmas alone.”

Trott shrugged. He wrapped both his hands around the warm mug. “I’ll be all right. It’s just for a couple days. I’ll stay in, play some games, read a few books, just relax.” He smiled. “You’ll be spending it with your grandfather, right?”

“Yeah, me and pops. We’ll be bringing in the new year together too.” Alex glanced around the small shop, before he met Trott’s eyes. “I haven’t really gone out of my way to make many friends around here yet. Well, friends that are my age, anyway. Besides you and Ross. And I guess Sips.”

“It can be difficult,” Trott agreed. He himself hadn’t ever tried. But he was content with the few people he did know.

“Are there any New Year’s parties around here?” Alex asked. “Back home, the neighbors always took turns hosting one.”

“I think Sips is going to have one again this year,” Trott said. “He owns this really nice house towards the edge of town, right by the woods. Last year he had one. I didn’t even recognize half the people that showed up.” Trott smiled. “I’ve known him for a while but Sips somehow still remains an enigma.”

“Interesting,” Alex said. He took a long drink. “We should go together, if he’s having one.”

Trott’s eyes lit up. He didn’t hesitate to say, “Definitely.”

There was a few minutes of quiet between them. Faint Christmas music mingled with the low chatter of other patrons. Trott felt peaceful here. Plus, the holiday mood was starting to hit him. He felt like baking: cookies and pies, spiced bread and cakes. He knew Sips would be offering more desserts on the menu at the restaurant, so Trott was sure to soon get his fill.

“About Christmas,” Alex started. He suddenly looked a bit nervous. His leg was bouncing, Trott could just about see.

Trott waited, drinking the last of his tea. It had been good but now he felt like coffee. He wondered if Alex wanted another cup. He raised an eyebrow in interest.

Alex licked his lips. “Do you, um, want to spend it at my place?” He cracked his knuckles. “I mean, come over for supper in the evening? I was planning on making all of my grandfather’s favorites. And it’ll end up being too much food for just two people. _So_ , if you’re not doing anything, it’d be nice to have some extra company.” Alex finished in a rush and lifted his clearly empty mug to pretend to take a drink.

Trott was speechless. This was the first time he’d seen Alex properly nervous. As if Trott was going to reject him or something. Trott wanted to laugh. He stuck to smiling wide. “’Course I’ll come over. I’d love to.”

Alex’s face glowed. “Really? Perfect. Do you have any requests?”

“I can bring a few things, it’s no trouble.” Trott felt tickling bubbles low in his stomach. All at once, he was desperate for it to be Christmas. Except, the only thing he didn’t know about was if he should bring a gift, or gifts. Would it be more polite to get Alex something? And his grandfather too? Trott had some spare cash. He could just buy himself one less thing this year.

“Need a refill?” Alex asked as he stood.

Trott then realized that he hadn’t even given Alex any money yet for his own drink. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. “Coffee this time. Medium roast with cream.” He held out a ten dollar bill.

Alex looked at it before he gave a wink and turned. Trott grumbled and shoved the bill back into his wallet. He was blushing again, dammit. Being treated like this was… new. Refreshing. It’d been so long that he felt all stirred up inside, and not in a completely bad way.

Trott leaned against the table, chin in hand. He honestly felt a little drunk on all this, on Alex’s kindness. He could hardly believe that he now had holiday plans.

Alex returned with the drinks, and they chatted about work while they enjoyed their coffees. When they were finished and close to an hour had passed, Trott led them back out into the cold. It was freezing, but it was sunny, the clouds only light wisps painting the blue sky.

Trott returned Alex to his house. He was sad to be parted, but there were things he had wanted to plan out for later. Also, Trott decided that he _did_ want to get Alex and his grandfather something, and he had to do some looking online for ideas.

“See you on Monday?” Alex asked as he undid the seat belt.

“Yup,” Trott said. He held his cold hands in front of the vents, warming them.

“If you wanna play tonight, message me. I’m not doing anything else today.”

“I’ll probably do that,” Trott said with a grin. He could go for a little DOTA with Alex later.

When Alex didn’t make to get out of the car, a spark of panic went through Trott. Was Alex going to take back his Christmas invite? Or was there something else he had to say? Trott chewed on his lip, unnecessarily nervous now. He thought about telling Alex goodbye, hoping that might prompt the other.

He didn't have time to. Alex leaned across the middle console and Trott instinctively reclined back into his seat. His teeth released his lip just as Alex brushed them together in a feather-light kiss.

Trott was, for the millionth time, stunned into silence. Alex said a low, “Thanks for the coffee.” before he made his escape. When he got to his front door, he gave Trott a quick wave before escaping inside.

It took a full minute for Trott’s brain to process that he’d just been _kissed_. And even though it was real, it felt like he had imagined it. There was the slightest of tingles around his lips from where Alex’s beard had touched him.

Trott gradually put his car into drive and went home, taking his time, replaying the scene carefully. That was _not_ what he had expected to happen at all, and he was pretty thrilled about it. Trott got into his apartment and flopped on his couch, heart racing. He _should_ have kissed back, dammit. But his brain hadn't exactly been working correctly at that exact moment. He thought about what he _could_ have done if he had just been a little quicker and Trott had to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth.

Since when had just thinking about kissing made him turn into a hot mess? Trott pulled off his sweater and draped it over the couch. Getting out of his skinny jeans was quite the struggle.

* * *

The first day of work after that car kiss, Trott tried his best to keep cool around Alex. They didn’t talk about it but it was on Trott’s mind all day. He had to _stand_ next to Alex for ten hours, interact with him and cook with him and _look_ at him. Sometimes their sides brushed and that had Trott flinching something fierce. His attempts to control his nerves were failing.

It only got worse at the close of the shift. Ross headed out abruptly, saying he had things to do. Sips literally locked himself in his office, claiming he had a bunch of end of the year tax work to do that was going to take several hours.

Trott had planned on making a somewhat quick exit. He liked being around Alex, but he was just too on edge right now. He felt like he was constantly being watched, not nessisarly in a bad way, although it was hard to identify the exact intent.

He had just put on his coat, zipped it all the way up to his chin, when he heard Alex step up behind him. Trott slowly turned around.

The hallway that connected the back exit to the rest of the restaurant was thrown in shadow. There was only one light on above them a few feet away, just a bare bulb. Trott simultaneously wanted to run from and tackle Alex. He waited, breath coming out far too quick.

“You okay?” Alex asked. Trott could hardly make out the lines of his face. His black rimmed glasses stood out the most. “You seemed a bit off today. Feeling sick?”

Trott held his ground despite wanting to step back. “I’m fine. Probably just didn’t get enough sleep last night is all.” Part of that was true. He had been doing a lot of gift searching on Amazon between the sporadic jerk off sessions. He was feeling somewhat tired.

“You sure?” Alex asked, and he was closer now, leaning forward. He put his hand to Trott’s forehead. “You’re a bit warm.”

Of _course_ he was warm. Trott almost told Alex that it was _his_ fault. Except he didn’t quite get the chance.

Trott wasn’t able to notice how Alex’s face had been slowly getting closer until he was right there, breath ghosting over his lips. Alex didn’t come forward any more than that, though. Trott figured Alex was waiting for him to initiate.

A beat passed before Trott tipped his head forward to slot their lips together in a firm press. Resistance came when Alex pushed back, one of his hands raising to grip Trott’s arm. Trott closed his eyes and let the kiss gradually work itself out. Alex tasted like spearmint, and Trott found out why when a tongue was shoved past his lips.

Trott felt the cool slide of the round mint against his lips before it hit his own tongue. Alex pulled back, and when Trott opened his eyes he could see the flash of Alex’s white teeth set in a grin.

Trott pushed the mint around his mouth. “Is this your way of telling me I have bad breath?” he asked.

Alex laughed. “No. I just thought I’d share.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Trott said. He cupped a hand behind Alex’s neck and pulled him back in. He oh so kindly returned the mint with a swipe of his tongue.

Trott would have been content to keep kissing but Alex was moving away again.

“Can I… come to your place?” Alex asked slowly, that uncertain lilt in his voice.

Trott had no idea if this meant what he thought it meant. If so, he was overwhelmingly underprepared for it. His house was a mess right now; he had been in the process of picking out holiday attire, which meant he wanted to go through _every_ bit of clothing he had. Also, it was laundry day, and he had yet to put the sheets back _on_ the bed. Now, he was sure Alex wouldn’t even care. _Trott_ would, though.

It killed him a little inside to decline. “How about Friday night instead?” Trott asked as sweetly as he could. He gave Alex’s lips a quick peck.

“I…” Alex huffed a short laugh. “We don’t have to _do_ stuff. We could just watch a movie or something. Oder take-out.”

Trott wondered if he was jumping to conclusions because he’d been fantasizing about Alex since the moment he saw him. Yet, he still didn’t know if he wanted to let Alex put eyes on the sea of clothing that was his current apartment.

Alex seemed to pick up on Trott’s hesitance. “I can wait a few more days,” he said. Trott felt another amorous kiss pressed to the side of his mouth. “But don’t forget, the week after is Christmas.”

Trott slowly released his hold on Alex. “I’m eagerly counting down the days,” he said with a smile.

Alex couldn’t seem to resist giving him one last goodbye kiss before walking Trott to his car.

It was only when Trott was home and making dinner that he realized he’d never even gotten Alex’s phone number. He messaged the man on discord asking for it and not even a minute later he got it. Trott _supposed_ that actual cell numbers were almost irrelevant now, what with all the other apps available. But there was still something special about having it. A bit of nostalgia, if you will.

The rest of the week lazed on, and each day Trott slowly cleaned up his apartment. He neatly folded and stacked his clothes once again, keeping aside his potential holiday wear. He made sure to scrub every surface and vacuum thoroughly. His bed sheets were washed _again_ on because hey, why not. The tiny bathroom was spotless once he was finished. Thursday night he bought as much groceries as his wallet allowed and stocked the fridge. He also picked up a few other things that may or may not be used in the near future. If they didn’t, oh well, but he was pretty sure they wouldn’t be going to waste.

When Friday rolled around, Trott could barely focus on making steak sandwiches and sweet potato fries. Ross noticed his distracted attitude, and when Alex went for a break, Ross swiftly descended upon him.

“So, is it safe to say that we have a little office romance going on?” Ross wiggled his eyebrows, lips pouted in a smile. “Sips and I weren’t taking bets. Should we have been?”

“Sod off,” Trott huffed, embarrassment sticking behind his ribs. “It’s not much of your business, now is it?”

Ross was sort of relentless. He nudged into Trott’s side. “If you tell me what I want to know, then I’ll tell you a little something.”

Trott scrunched up his face. “I’m pretty sure I can figure out what it is. I’m not a complete idiot.”

Ross sniffed. “Never thought you were.” He picked up a knife and finished slicing the sweet potatoes Trott had started. “I just thought that, since we’re friends, you’d maybe want to confide in me. About anything.” He looked at Trott. Voice now free of its teasing tone, he said, “Don’t think I’m just pestering you for the fun of it. I _do_ care about how you’re doing.” He stopped his chopping, knife returned to the board. “I like Alex a lot, but if he ever hurts you, he’s going to be answering to me.”

Trott snorted. “You’re _such_ a man. Why didn’t I fall in love with you instead?”

Ross grinned. “I have _no_ idea. You should have. I mean, there’s still time.” He went to the door, collecting the drinks he had come for on his way. “You already know the easiest way to my heart is through Cadbury chocolate!”

Trott smirked. “I thought it was Kinder?”

Ross poked his head back into the kitchen. “I’ve decided that there are too many carcinogens in that and I don’t feel like getting cancer just yet. So Cadbury it is.”

Trott failed to suppress his laugh. He slid the cooked steak onto a bun and dressed it with mustard, mayo, and slices of onion.

Someone came into the kitchen, and Trott almost thought Ross was back for more jabs. Instead, it was Alex.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, giving his hands a wash at the sink.

“Just Ross being Ross. Always trying to get into my business.” Trott laid out another steak in his pan.

Alex stepped up close to him. “He likes to ask a lot of questions, doesn’t he?”

Trott nodded. “When he wants to know something he pushes until he gets it.” Trott sprinkled pepper onto the steak. “Not that I really mind. I kind of like that about him.”

Alex hummed. He laid the cut sweet potatoes onto a baking sheet and drizzled on olive oil. “He’s an interesting guy.” Alex paused as he lifted the filled sheet. Quieter, he said, “But… I think he has a thing going on with Sips.” He opened the oven and pushed in the potatoes.

Trott looked at Alex. “You noticed it too?”

Alex wiped his hands down with a wet rag. “Yeah. It’s not like, super obvious, but I saw them talking last week and they seemed pretty close.” He tossed the rag aside. “I could be wrong. They might just be really good friends. But there was something about it that seemed a little _more_ , ya know?”

“Yeah, I do.” Trott finished the plate he had been arranging and took it over to the window. Ross was just on the other side of it, making a bloody mary. He saw Trott and pushed out his lips in a faux kiss. Trott rolled his eyes and went back to the stove. “But, they’re free to have whatever kind of relationship they want.”

Alex leaned a little bit into Trott’s side. Trott felt a shiver ripple up his arm and into his neck.

“And us?” Alex asked just above a whisper.

Trott cleared his throat. “We’re… probably allowed to have whatever we want as well.”

Alex grinned, then moved a step away. “Sounds good to me.”

Trott wished he could get his body under control. Every time Alex gazed at him from behind those glasses, he wanted to push the man against the counter and kiss him silly. But this was work, and work wasn’t the best place for that. So he endured the ten long hours until it was finally time to shut down for the weekend.

Alex said he’d follow Trott to his place, and so he led the way. The whole while Trott had sweaty hands and a pounding heart. This was finally it: showing Alex his dump of an apartment. Well, okay, it wasn’t _that_ bad. It was on the cheaper end but he didn’t live in anything run down and full of holes. The landlady was a kind older woman who took fifty bucks off his rent for helping her take out the trash each week. It was a good place. Affordable. Homey.

“I’m on the second floor,” Trott said as he locked his car, Alex waiting on the sidewalk.

They went up together, Trott unlocking the main door. Up the stairs and on the right, Trott then shoved the key into his own door, and after they stepped inside.

He had purposely turned down the heat, not wanting to bake Alex. To him it was somewhat chilly, and it almost felt uncomfortable, what with how his nerves had shaken him. But he could just put on an extra sweater if he needed. Lord knew he had a million.

Trott flicked on the lights and Alex whistled.

“Damn, this is…nice.” He slipped off his shoes and walked around the living room. Trott had found some boxes to put clothes in and they sat neatly stacked. “That is a _huge_ television.” Alex nodded at it.

Trott threw his keys into an empty bowl on the kitchen counter. “Yeah. It’s my parents’ old one. They didn’t want to throw it out when they upgraded since it still worked so they gave it to me. It’s not a smart TV or anything, though.”

It seemed like Alex didn’t much care how intelligent the television was. He was already kneeled in front of it, rummaging around the entertainment center it sat on, looking through Trott’s various console games.

“What do you want to drink?” Trott called as he went to the fridge. “I have pretty much everything.”

“Beer?” Alex asked.

Trott was prepared for that. “Yup.” He pulled out two of the brown bottles and brought them over to the coffee table. He sat on the couch as Alex looked over the many titles. “Find anything you want to play?”

Alex held up _Star Wars Battlefront_ with a huge grin.

That’s what they played for about three hours. A few beers, some soda and a couple teas later, Trott came back from the bathroom hoping that Alex might want to switch games. He liked _Battlefront_ , but he did have quite a few other multiplayer games.

“Hey.” Trott stopped, noticing that Alex wasn’t in the living room anymore. He was either outside or further in the apartment. And there was only one other room left.

Trott quietly stepped down the hall to his bedroom. The door was open and the light on. Inside, Alex stood next to the bed. He was holding the framed picture that usually sat on the nightstand. When he saw Trott, he gently set it down.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to intrude.” Alex started back towards Trott and the door.

Trott shook his head. “I don’t mind. There isn’t much in here besides clothes.” He didn’t move from the threshold even as Alex approached, effectively trapping him in. Trott swallowed. He’d never thought he’d see _this_ sight.

“It’s still a nice room,” Alex said with a smile. “Cozy.”

“I guess my bed _is_ pretty comfortable,” Trott said. He’d had his queen sized bed since the end of high school, and it had held up great. Even when put through all other non-sleeping activities, it still had a slight firmness and didn’t squeak.

“Is it?” Alex asked, and Trott could tell his interest wasn’t subtle at all. He turned on his heel and went over to it, pressing a hand to the dark, wine colored sheets before he slowly sat down. “Huh. I guess it is.”

Trott fought the tension within himself and walked to the bed. He left a few inches of space between them when he sat. “I was thinking of buying some festive sheets. Might be a little late now, though.”

Alex ran a hand along the soft fabric. “There’s still some time left before next year,” he said.

“True.” Trott had no idea what he was trying to do, what his ultimate goal was. Okay, he _did_ know some things he definitely wanted, but it might not be the right time. Maybe he needed to take a step back from the flirting, afraid he might be rushing into this. Dinner still needed to be made.

Trott was busy wondering if they should have spaghetti or something quicker when there was a hand slid under his chin. Trott let his head be turned to the side to face Alex. The man looked so good placed here in his bedroom. Trott felt like a complete mess just sitting next to him, heart sporadic, face tinting with color.

Alex filled the remaining space between them, and Trott met him halfway. The kiss felt different than the others had. It was more alive, more heated and filled with avidity.

Trott found some deep hidden confidence to assert himself. He boldly (and gracefully, might he add) climbed into Alex’s lap. The move had Alex scooting farther onto the bed. Trott was dizzy, and so he tried to ground himself by twisting his fingers into Alex’s shirt front and kissing him harder.

It didn’t last long. Alex’s lips travelled to his neck, licking over the skin and nosing at it.

“I definitely smell like fried steak,” Trott said, trying not to laugh as Alex’s beard tickled him, and it sent his skin into goosebumps.

“I like it,” Alex mumbled.  “Makes me hungry.”

“That’s a good thing?” Trott smiled.

“Mhm.” Alex came back up to look at Trott. “You’re hot.”

Trott didn’t think his face could get any redder. “Pretty sure that’s you,” he breathed. Then he hid in Alex’s neck, needing a moment to get a hold of himself.

Alex had his hands on Trott’s back before they dipped to his thin hips, fingers playing with the waistband. One moved towards the front, slid over the button and zipper, and then Trott found himself palmed by a rough hand. Alex kneaded as Trott canted his hips up.

“Um,” Trott muttered, attempting to regain the steadiness in his voice. “Do you want to help me make dinner?” Maybe it sounded like he was trying to back out of this, which was the opposite of how he really felt. He was giving Alex an opening, just in case he needed one. Although, he _was_ kind of hungry, all things aside.

Alex dipped his other hand to Trott’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “Are you gonna wear _just_ an apron if I do?”

Trott caught the groan in his throat before it spilled out. “I don’t own an apron,” he said, and shivered as Alex popped the button on his pants. “Unless you count the ones at work,” Trott added. Though those weren’t technically his.

Alex kissed his ear. “Then food can wait,” he said before biting onto the lobe. He finally made it into Trott’s underwear and brought out his half-hard cock. “It can, right?” He simply held Trott, waiting.

Of course stupid dinner could wait. Trott didn’t know why he was trying so hard to delay this when he had wanted to sleep with Alex the first time he had saw him. “Yeah,” Trott said, voice thick. He pushed into Alex’s hand and pulled up the shirt he had been holding. Alex’s chest was as warm as the rest of him as Trott slid his fingers over the expanse, flicking across nipples.

The groan that tumbled from Alex’s mouth right into Trott’s ear was enticing. He scratched along Alex’s stomach, nails pricking skin ever so lightly. Alex started to rub his cock, quickly bringing it to its fullest. Trott sought out Alex’s mouth and busied him with a tongue-filled kiss. Underneath him, he felt Alex’s own erection pressing up, so Trott wiggled against it.

Alex groaned a curse into his mouth, and Trott swallowed it. He moved backwards just enough so he could shove his hand into Alex’s pants and take him in hand. The weight of it was different than his own, and Trott gave the length a few steady jerks. Alex turned into a whining mess under him, breath already quickening.

Trott watched their hands moving opposite each other. Alex’s strokes were short, rough over the head. Trott kept it slower, teasing the tip with a thumb before going down to the very base. Alex sought out his mouth for another kiss, rolling their tongues together. Trott wasn’t cold anymore. In fact, he was far too hot, Alex a literal heater below him, cock pulsing in his hand.

Alex’s palm rubbed against a sensitive spot, and Trott shuddered. He broke their kiss to get more air into his lungs. Alex’s hand that was still on his ass was massaging it, fingers hard at work. Trott shifted forward until their cocks were closer. He let go and pushed Alex’s hand away, earning him a confused huff. And then Trott grabbed the both of them together. His hand didn’t fit around completely, but it was still _good_.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Alex hissed. He was looking down now as Trott jerked them together.

“You too,” Trott said.

Alex hastily joined Trott’s hand, finishing the grip. Seeing their cocks smooshed together, precum beading and in Alex’s case already leaking out, had Trott rushing towards his finish.

Alex was letting out these low growls that edged on whimpers. They made Trott tighten his grip, quickening his pace. He slicked the precum down the sides and twisted their hands on each pull, Alex desperately trying to copy.

“Fuck,” Alex bit out. The hand on Trott’s ass was almost bruising in its grip as Alex came, hips bucking up, making Trott bounce.

Seeing Alex cum onto their hands in a milky spurt set Trott off. He bit his lip, body going still as he pumped his hand, adding to the mess dripping down their fingers.

“Holy shit,” Alex said before he laughed. “You’re something else.” He kissed Trott lazily.

“I can’t take all the credit,” Trott teased once Alex pulled away.

A hasty clean up, then they were into the kitchen for a well-deserved meal. Trott listed off all the things he could make while Alex rummaged through cabinets. When he found some not quite yet expired packages of ramen noodles, Trott stared at him blankly.

“What?” Alex asked. He shook the ramen. “Sometimes this is all you need.”

Trott grabbed the packs. “You’re really going to be full with one square of flavored noodles?”

Alex searched for a pot. “Well, you _add_ to it. Hard boiled eggs, ham, onions, corn, fried garlic. Like the stuff you get at an actual restaurant.” He took the found pot over to the sink to fill it with water. “You said you got lettuce, yeah? We can have a salad with it.”

Trott gave in, sort of looking forward to this souped-up ramen. He let Alex take reign over the kitchen, giving help where it was needed. Soon they had to big bowls of loaded ramen and an accompanying salad.

“See? Totally healthy,” Alex joked as they took the food into the living room.

“Yeah. If we just ignore all the sodium in the broth.”

“Come on, Trott, it’s fine to have once in a while. Look at the things we cook at Sips’. That has a shit ton of calories and fat and grease.”

Trott sat next to Alex on the couch, their thighs touching. “That’s different. It’s comfort food, and there’s no hiding what’s in it. Plus, if the people who ate there wanted _healthy_ they’d complain about the menu. Or stop coming.”

Alex shoved steaming hot noodles into his mouth and mumbled out an agreement. They watched _Home Alone_ just for the hell of it and ended up laughing far too much. More beer was downed until Trott kept missing pieces of what was going on in the movie and the things Alex was saying.

He ate more than he should have but that was all right. He tucked his legs under himself and leaned into Alex. The man was extremely warm, like his very own heated body pillow. Trott shoved his hands between Alex’s back and the couch. Once comfortable, he let his eyes stay closed.

“Trott? You asleep?” Alex asked.

Trott hummed.

“Should I turn off the tv?”

Another hum, this time sounding indifferent.

“Does this mean you want me to spend the night?”

A pause. Trott cracked an eye open and saw that Alex was looking at him with one of his teasing smiles. Trott huffed through his nose. He curled his fingers into Alex’s shirt. “You aren’t going anywhere,” he mumbled. “Too comfy.”

Alex was able to wedge an arm around Trott’s side. “You got it.”

* * *

Alex and his grandfather’s place was tastefully ornamented, not too sparse but not overboard. There was a decent sized tree in the corner of the living room, and Trott could tell by the smell of the needles that it was real.

It was Christmas Eve, and he brought over a plate of gingerbread cookies he had painstakingly decorated until his hands kept cramping up, along with a gift for each of the men. He didn’t expect anything in return, except he had a sneaking suspicion that Alex had gotten him something when he took the present with a wide smile.

They ate ham and coleslaw, cheesy potatoes and baked beans. Trott tried to save room for the cheesecake and somehow managed to eat a generous slice. It was nice, the three of them sat around the table. Trott liked listening to Alex’s grandfather talk, especially when he mentioned Alex as a kid and how he’d always be outside catching bugs or playing in the dirt. It reminded Trott a lot of his own childhood.

There was even a photo album packed with pictures of Alex and his brother. They used to spend long summers at their grandparents’ house making blanket forts and riding bikes through town. A few of the pictures made Alex attempt to cover them up, but his grandfather smacked his hand away.

“My parents have the same kinds of pictures of me.” Trott smiled, tapping a finger at a very cute toddler Alex covered in bubbles in a bathtub.

“It’s still embarrassing,” Alex groaned. “Places don’t even let you print those kinds of pictures anymore.”

“Times sure have changed,” Alex’s grandfather said slowly, looking fondly at the layout of photos in between the plastic protector. “You’re still my Alex, though.”

“Come on, ‘pa.” Alex, red face, stood up. “I think you need another beer.”

Trott smothered his laugh. Alex’s grandfather winked at him.

“Is it time for gifts yet?” Trott asked when Alex came back over to the table with more drinks.

Trott helped Alex bring over the few wrapped packages and watched anxiously as Alex tore into his. He stared at the glossy, hardcover book Trott had gotten him.

“Dang,” Alex whistled. “This is amazing, Trott. How’d you find out I like lizards?”

Trott smiled. “I had a little help.” He tilted his head towards Alex’s grandfather.

It was probably the most relaxed Christmas Trott had experienced to date. He even got to learn how to play Euchre. By the end of the night he was pleasantly tired and not quite ready to face the cold drive home.

As he was gathering his coat, Alex set a hand on his shoulder. “You’re going home?”

Trott shrugged. “I thought you might be sick of me by now.”

Alex clicked his tongue. “Isn’t that the other way around?”

“Never,” Trott breathed. He glanced at Alex’s grandfather who was dosing in his chair. “It’s been great.” Trott fingered the new silver charm bracelet that Alex had gotten for him. It was a very expensive brand, and Trott didn’t know how to properly thank Alex. “I don’t live far, you know.”

“Still. There’s a spare room. You can sleep in there,” Alex insisted. “I even have an extra toothbrush.”

Trott chewed on his lip, tempted. He’d like _more_ to sleep in Alex’s bed with him, but knew that it wouldn’t look very proper if he came out of Alex’s room the next morning all blurry eyed and hair a mess.

“You really want me to?” Trott asked. If he listened hard, he could hear the wind howling outside. It had picked up over the course of the night. He dreaded going out into it.

“Yeah,” Alex said. He leaned in close to Trott. “It’d be nice to spend Christmas morning with you too. We could all go out for breakfast. I’ll pay.”

Trott sighed, his show of surrender. “All right. You win. I’ll stay.”

Alex grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Trott’s cheek. “You need pajamas? I have some clothes that are too small for me.” He grabbed Trott’s hand. “Though they might still be big on you.” He tugged him towards his bedroom.

The room was definitely Alex’s. Dark blue walls with lots of posters on them, from lizards to cars to musicians. He had a nice computer, too. There was a guitar next to his bed… his _king_ sized bed. Trott stared at it longingly as Alex dug through his closet. The room was so much bigger than Trott’s. It smelled like Alex, heady with a touch of spice, cinnamon-like.

Trott cleared his throat. Alex peeked out from the closet.

“Do I… have to sleep in the spare room?” Trott asked, knowing he sounded whiney but not really caring. He glanced at Alex’s bed, then back over to the man himself.

Alex moved from the closet, clothes in hand. He visibly swallowed. “Uh, well. I wasn’t going to force you to sleep in there.” He handed Trott the clothes. “My bed is pretty big… not as comfy as yours, but it’s still nice.”

Trott set the clothes on said bed and started pulling off his own. Alex looked off to the side, showing a sudden shyness that Trott wasn’t experiencing at all, somehow. He saw Alex sneak a glance when Trott was only in his tight black briefs before they were covered by soft pajama pants. The T-shirt was far too big, but Trott liked its bagginess. He folded his own clothes neatly and set them on Alex’s desk. Then he climbed onto the bed and spread himself out on it.

“You’re right,” Trott said. “It _is_ nice.” So nice, in fact, that he could get under the covers and go to sleep right now.

Alex held out a hand for Trott, and he took it. Pulled up from the bed, they went to the bathroom across the hall to brush their teeth.

Trott tried hard not to watch Alex’s reflection as they scrubbed away the sugar that had stuck around. Alex had so much height on him, and had much larger shoulders, though his legs were slim. He reminded Trott a lot of Ross. That same boy-next-door look, someone a girl’s parents would be proud to meet, easy to accept. Trott spat into the sink, trying to not think too far into his own future. Slowly. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

Alex’s bed had flannel sheets, and they were amazingly soft. Alex gave him the whole comforter while opting for just a sheet. When the light was put out, it was completely dark. Trott huddled in close to Alex’s side, like he had done the other night on the couch.

“Was it a good Christmas?” Alex asked, voice quiet.

“It isn’t over yet,” Trott said.

“Well, no, but half of it is.” He brushed a hand against Trott’s head. “The good half.”

“Usually people open presents in the morning and spend all day lazing around.”

“Yeah, I know, but we did it a little differently this year.”

“It was great. Really.” Trott let his hand rest on Alex’s chest and felt the slow rise and fall of it.

“Happy to hear that,” Alex said before he yawned. “I think my grandpa likes you. When you were opening your present from me, he had this silly look on his face. I think he knows there’s something between us.”

Trott hummed. “I mean, I’m not opposed to telling him.”

“Let’s give it a little time. Maybe next year.”

Trott smiled. “I can wait a week.”

* * *

Sips had outdone himself this time. His house was top to bottom decked out in silver and gold glitter, sparkles and shimmer and holo and every other type of shiny thing one could imagine. He still had the Christmas tree up, but underneath there were no presents. It definitely felt like a New Year’s celebration.

Trott held on to Alex’s arm as he looked around the place. He already knew the layout of it from last year, but things were rearranged and there seemed to be more decorations. He felt out of place in his knee length cable knit sweater and leggings, wedge heels giving him a bit more height. (He had been skeptical about the heels, but Alex said they were dead sexy, and so he went with them.)

Sips brought them tall glasses of champagne. He said there were all kinds of drinks in the kitchen, and to help themselves. He disappeared further into the house after that.

“This is… over the top,” Alex marveled. They went into the den where a football game was on the flat screen hanging on the wall. A few other unfamiliar people were on one of the couches, chatting.

“I think Sips really likes parties,” Trott said, then took a sip of his drink. The bubbles tickled the roof of his mouth. “I feel like he has a lot more going on besides running a small town diner.”

“Probably,” Alex muttered. “He seems like he’s _really_ well off.”

“Guys!” Behind them, Ross came into view. They both turned to look at him. “I was wondering when you two were going to show up. Hey.” Ross’ hair was gelled into stylish spikes, the dark gray showing clearly at his temples. He was also wearing a suit, and boy did it look good on him.

“I feel under-dressed,” Alex said as he glanced down at his forest green button up and khaki pants. “Was there a dress code we didn’t hear about?”

Ross laughed. “No. Sips just likes it when…” He seemed to catch himself. “It’s nice to wear a suit once in a while. I’ll probably change out of it later.”

Trott caught the slip and hid his smile behind the rim of his glass.

“How was your Christmas?” Ross asked. He waved them over to an unoccupied area near the fireplace. He sat in a recliner, Trott and Alex in the love seat next to him. “You spent it together, right?”

“Yup,” Alex said. He gave Trott’s knee a squeeze. “We had fun.”

Trott nodded. He looked at Ross. “You?”

“All the family was at my parents’ house. There were a _lot_ of dogs.” Ross fumbled in the hidden pocket of his suit jacket for his phone. He opened up the image gallery and handed it over to Trott. “Swipe through. It was like the puppy bowl or something. Could barely fit them all in the backyard!”

Trott and Alex looked through the pictures. There were a few kids playing with dogs of all breeds and sizes. Trott said, “It must have been quite the day.”

“It was,” Ross sighed. “And guess who had to clean up all the shit. This guy.”

Alex laughed, choking on his drink. “Sorry to hear that, buddy.”

“I eventually recovered. I came over here a few days earlier to help put up all this fancy stuff.” Ross waved his hand around the room. “I told Sips that he didn’t need so much of it, but he insisted.”

“I like it,” Trott said. He pushed back his snowy bangs, and Ross eyed his bracelet when it caught the firelight.

“That’s new,” Ross said with a sly smile. He looked expectantly at Alex before back to Trott, waiting.

“It was a gift. Yes, from Alex.” Trott touched the metal.

“It’s really nice,” Ross said with a sincere smile.

They talked for a while until Sips came into the room to join them, carrying crystal glasses of white wine. It was sweet, a Moscato that was dangerously easy to drink. Trott knew he was going to end up terribly drunk, but he didn’t care. Not tonight.

“There’s a load of food, if any of you guys are hungry,” Sips offered, and Alex dragged Trott into the kitchen to get some.

Watching Alex eat was always a treat. Trott was amazed at how the man managed to look like _that_ while stuffing his face. Maybe it was because he had such a big mouth. Trott calmly chewed on a buttered roll while he watched Alex inhale a piece of garlic chicken.

Finally, Alex seemed to notice the silence and after he had washed the food down with many gulps of wine, he looked at Trott expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

Trott just smiled. He waited for Alex to put his empty plate in the sink and return to his side before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Alex gripped Trott’s waist briefly before he noticed Ross was standing in the doorway across the room, looking smug with his glass balanced in his hand.

“Wanna go up to my room?” Ross asked as he came over.

“Of _course_ you have a room here,” Trott said. “How much time do we have before the new year?”

“A couple hours yet.” Ross motioned for them to follow him and he took them upstairs. “I have some music samples I’ve been working on, Trott, and I wanted you to be the first one to hear them. Alex can too, of course. Maybe he’ll be less critical than _you_.”

“I don’t know about that,” Trott said. “Alex knows how to play guitar, so he’s pretty musically inclined himself.”

“Oh yeah. You did mention that at work, didn’t you?” Ross threw open his door and flicked on the light.

There wasn’t much in the spacious room besides a bed and computer set-up. There were clothes laying on the floor that Ross snatched up and threw into a hamper next to the closet. There was an open door leading into a bathroom at the far side.

Trott perched on the bed, Alex next to him. They waited for Ross to wake up his computer and get his music going. It turned out to be really good, and Trott was surprised at how much he liked it. Though he did blame the wine, since he was slightly tipsy

Before long, Alex was coaching Ross through a game of DOTA, Trott cheering from the sidelines. They were about to win the match when Sips came into the room, yelling at them that they were going to miss midnight if they didn’t hurry their drunk asses downstairs right now.

The game was abandoned. The four of them joined the rest of the guests in the main living room to watch the ball drop on the television. Trott listened to the count down, eyes fixed on the screen. He felt so giddy, chest tight. When it hit midnight, a few people did party poppers, glittery confetti flying everywhere, some landing in his hair.

Alex was grinning, eyes squinting as he looked at Trott. He said something, but there was too much noise for Trott to hear it properly. So he kissed those lips instead, tasting the bright sweetness of alcohol and the warmth within. Alex pressed back until they were jostled by Ross.

“Let’s go have a few bottles,” Ross said. “Sips gave me permission to have the _good_ stuff.”

“What’s the good stuff?” Trott asked over the chatter.

They swung by the kitchen before heading back to the den. “I don’t know exactly, but it comes from Italy and it’s over a hundred bucks a bottle.” Ross flung himself into a seat in the deserted room and struggled to get the cork out. After he finally did, he filled Alex and Trott’s glasses before his own.

“Happy New Year.” Ross held up the glass, and all three clinked them together.

“Right back at you,” Alex said. He downed the glass in one go.

Trott tried to as well, though he wanted to savor it a little. The rush of it hit his head hard and a new wave of dizziness overtook him.

The rest of the night Trott tried hard to get some answers out of an increasingly drunk Ross. He tried to be subtle but soon his fuzzy brain just asked outright if Ross and Sips were together.

Ross, red faced and grinning like mad, shrugged, shoulders jerky. “It’s really complicated. We’ve like, fucked. A lot. Too many times for me to count actually. So in a way, yeah.”

Alex burst out laughing.

Ross continued. “But I don’t know if we’re really a couple, you know? I don’t think Sips really likes labeling what we have. Plus it’s on and off.”

Trott nodded. It was a good enough answer for him. It put to rest what he had been wondering about for many months.

“And,” Ross slurred. “If you two ever want to, you know.” He pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek a few times. “Me and Sips are always down for a foursome.”

“Oh, my god,” Trott hiccuped. He swallowed down the rest of what was in his glass.

“Jesus,” Alex said, his voice rough. “ _I_ haven’t even got to bang him yet!”

“Alex!” Trott yelled. He swat a hand to the man’s chest. “Shh!”

Ross looked like he was struggling to breathe, he was laughing so hard. That’s how Sips found them, a bunch of wasted, giggling messes.

Sips sat with them for a few hours until all the other guests had either left or taken up the many spare rooms.

Trott was content with sleeping right where he was, his head in Alex’s lap. Ross was already snoozing from his spot on the plush chair he was in.

“You guys sure are gonna be fun in the morning,” Sips drawled. “Need a blanket?” he asked Trott.

“’M good, thanks,” Trott said. He raised a hand. “Night.”

“Goodnight, Trott.” Sips flicked out the lamps and left the room.

As he feel asleep, Trott dreamed of what the new year could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been working on this since thanksgiving, after months of writing nothing for these boys. I'm happy to finally have it finished. The ending is very open because I might want to come back to this at a later date and write more. I hope everyone has a good end of the year! May 2019 be kind to us all.


End file.
